The present invention relates to a semiconductor substrate and a semiconductor device fabrication method using the semiconductor substrate, more specifically a semiconductor substrate which can realize higher quality of semiconductor devices and a semiconductor device fabrication method using the semiconductor substrate.
Recently, the polish of the second surface (back side) of semiconductor wafers (backside polish) is noted.
By polishing the base side of a semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor chips can be thinned, which makes it possible to realize down-sizing of semiconductor devices.
When the back side of a semiconductor wafer is polished, a surface protection film is applied to the first surface of the semiconductor wafer for the purpose of protecting the semiconductor devices formed on the first surface of the semiconductor wafer. Various surface protection films have been proposed (see Patent References 1-3).
After the polish of the second surface of the semiconductor wafer is finished, the surface protection film is to be released from the first surface of the semiconductor wafer. Methods of the release of the surface protection films have been also proposed (see Patent Reference 4).
Following references disclose the background art of the present invention.
[Patent Reference 1]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-212523
[Patent Reference 2]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-18377
[Patent Reference 3]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 7-242860/1995
[Patent Reference 4]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11-224869/1999
[Patent Reference 5]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 6-140489/1994
However, when the surface protection film is released from the first surface of a semiconductor wafer, often large static electricity is generated, which often causes problems, such as electric breakdowns, etc., in the semiconductor elements, etc. formed on the first surface of the semiconductor wafer. The factor for causing the problems in the semiconductor elements, etc. is not limited to the static electricity, and various factors causes the problems in the semiconductor elements, etc. It is very difficult to judge whether or not the problems caused in the semiconductor elements are due to the static electricity or other factors.